Die Gol D Brüder
by Phoenix Le Roux
Summary: Ich konnte Ace nicht sterben lassen...also hab ich mir eine Lösung überlegt! Hoffe der Oneshot gefällt euch :)


"...Gol D Roger ! Dem König der Piraten !"

Während sowohl unter den Marinesoldaten am Fort als auch überall sonst wo sich die Bevölkerung an diesem Tag die Hinrichtung von Ace mit der Feuerfaust ansahen Tumult ausbrach, gab es einen Ort, nicht weit von Marinefort entfernt, wo Stille eintrat.

Dieser Ort war das Deck eines Schiffes. Eines Piratenschiffes um genau zu sein.

Dort hatte man mit Hilfe eines alten Projektionsdials die Übertragung angeschaltet um zwar alles mitzubekommen aber doch nicht in unmittelbarer Reichweite der Marine zu sein.

Dieses Piratenschiff trug den Namen Cloud Atlas, den es war ein mal ein Himmelsschiff gewesen, zu einer Zeit wo in Skypia noch Krieg herrschte.

Es war ein altes Schiff, keine Frage, doch war es stark und würde warscheinlich noch weitere Jahrzehnte wenn nicht Jahrhunderte überstehen, denn es war aus dem Holz eines Adamsbaumes gebaut worden.

Die Cloud Atlas besaß in etwa die Größe der Thousand Sunny, doch hatte es trotz allen von Frankys Modifikationen etwas, was die Sunny nicht hatte.

Es konnte sich unsichtbar machen.

Es war keine Form der Magie, oder irgendeine Teufelskraft, denn wie sollte ein Schiff auch Teufelskräfte haben ?

Eigentlich war es recht simpel.

Das komplette Schiff war von außen mit Dialen besetzt, die es möglich machten eine Luftspiegelung so zu erzeugen, dass die Atlas nicht sichtbar war.

Grade in diesem Moment zum Beispiel war das Schiff nicht zu sehen, da der Kapitän befohlen hatte so unauffällig wie möglich zu sein.

Der Kapitän der Atlas war ein junger Mann von 26 Jahren, dessen schwarzes Haar in diesem Augenblick im Wind flatterte, doch das war auch schon das Einzige was sich an ihm zur Zeit bewegte, denn er stand vor der Projektion und starrte sie wie gelähmt an.

Als der Marinekerl allerdings wieder anfing zu sprechen riss er sich aus seiner Starre und schoss herum.

Es war nicht mal ein Befehl nötig, denn die Crew des jungen Kapitäns erkannte in seinen funkelnden grünen Augen sofort was zu tun war.

So rief die Navigatorin des Schiffes eilig nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Umgebung "Kurs Nord-Ost. Wir fahren direkt zum Fort."

Als wäre eine Bombe eingeschlagen zuckte der Rest der Crew zusammen und rannte gehetzt los um so schnell wie möglich ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Die blonde Navigatorin allerdings trat auf ihren Kapitän zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Wir können in etwa 5 Minuten da sein wenn Grey alles aus der Atlas raus holt."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte nur und drehte sich unruhig wieder um.

Seine Schritte führten ihn in einem eiligen Tempo zur Galleonsfigur der Schiffes.

Es war ein Rabe. Ein großes goldener Rabe.

Sein Vater hatte ihm das Schiff damals aus Skypia mitgebracht als er 5 war.

Der junge Mann hatte schon damals davon geträumt eines Tages zur See zu fahren und seinen Vater stolz zu machen.

Auch wenn er ihn jetzt nicht sehen konnte, hoffte er doch, dass er irgendwie mitbekam was vor sich ging.

'Wir werden ihn retten Vater. Auch wenn ich mich Frage was es mit ihm auf sich hat.'

Für genauer Gedanken hatten sie später noch Zeit, denn nun blieb keine, da sie das Tor zum Marinefort passierten.

Vorsichtig steuerte Grey, der Vize des Schiffes, die Cloud Atlas zwischen den Marinebooten und denen von Whitebeard vorbei, der nun auch auf den Plan getreten war, wie auch der Junge mit dem Strohhut, der grade dabei war unter Gebrüll die Marinesoldaten zu vermöbeln.

Als die Atlas die Stelle erreichte, an der das Eis begann, wandte sich der Kapitän wieder seiner Mannschaft zu.

"Lasst das Schiff unsichtbar. Juvia.", er wandte sich an eine junge Frau mit blauen Locken und Regenschirm. "Du bleibst hier und sorgst dafür, dass die Atlas ganz bleibt. Wir werden hier nach schleunigst flüchten müssen." "Immer ich.", schmollend setzte sich die Frau auf die Reling.

"Natsu." ein Junge mit einem breiten Grinsen trat vor. Seine Augen blitzten golden auf. "Hier soll einer rumlaufen der Feuertechnisch noch mehr drauf hat als die Feuerfaust. Mal sehen wer von euch heißer ist." Der Junge grinste noch breiter und fing an etwas irre zu kichern.

"Grey." Der Vize trat vor. Wie immer war er oben ohne und seine kurzen schwarzen Haare standen wild ab. "Schnapp dir Blaufasan." "Geht klar, Boss.", meinte der Junge gähnend.

"Lucy.", die junge Navigatorin nickte lächelnd. "Hol ihn da so schnell wie möglich raus. Wir lenken sie ab." Bei den letzten Worten hatte er die verbleibenden drei Crewmitglieder der Cloud Atlas angesehen, die einstimmig nickten.

"Na dann los.", meinte Natsu und schnaufte leicht, voraufhin etwas Rauch aus seiner Nase trat.

Lucy schnappte sich zwei Diale wie sie am Boot befestigt waren und begann sich unbemerkt durch die Menge zu schieben.

Der Rest der Crew, außer Juvia natürlich, wartete noch eine Minute, bis der junge Kapitän das Zeichen gab und mit wütend blitzenden Augen den Kriegsschauplatz betrat.

Die Soldaten in ihrer Nähe drehten sich verwirrt und etwas panisch um und begannen Befehle und Drohungen zu brüllen, doch der Piratenkapitän beachtete sie gar nicht, sondern schritt weiter übers Eis auf den Platz vor dem Turm zu, auf dem das Leben von Gol D Ace heute enden sollte.

Mitlerweile hatten auch viele der Piraten und einige Vizeadmiräle sie bemerkt.

Rufe wurden immer lauter.

"Wer sind die ? " "Bleibt stehen !" "Sind das Piraten?" "Keinen Schritt weiter !" "Noch mehr von denen?"

Plötzlich machte Vizeadmiral Garp oben auf seinem erhöten Platz neben Ace einen überraschten Schritt nach vorne.

"RAVEN ? Du lebst ja immernoch du idiotischer Bursche. Wie kommst du dazu dich hier blicken zu lassen, hm ?"

Der junge Kapitän wandte sich dem alten Mann zu und grinste breit.

"Garp, du alter Sack. Schön dich wieder zusehen."

Der alte Mann grummelte böse und schaute ihn mit wütenden Augen an.

Plötzlich erklangen Schritte hinter dem jungen Piraten Kapitän. Schwere Schritte, die nur einen Verursacher haben konnten.

Ruhig drehte er sich um, wobei seine Crew es lieber dabei belies den Rest seines Umfelds zu sichern.

"Du bist also Raven. Dein Vater hat mir viel von dir erzählt, allerdings dachten alle nach deinem Verschwinden, dass du tot wärst."

Die grollende Stimme des Piratenkaisers Whitebeard fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein.

"Whitebeard. Auch von dir hat er erzählt. Haubtsächlich, dass du ihn immer unter den Tisch getrunken hast."

Der alte Pirat lachte dröhnend auf.

"Hohoho. Ja, das waren noch Zeiten. Aber lass uns wann anders in Erinnerungen schwelgen."

Sein Blick schweifte zu Ace, der das Ganze vom Turm aus verwirrt mit verfolgte.

"Ich nehme an du willst ihn mitnehmen." Es war keine Frage sondern eine Feststellung.

Raven nickte langsam. "Wenn du es erlaubst, würde ich es."

"Tu das.", meinte Whitebeard freundlich und klopfte dem jüngeren auf die Schulter. "Aber kommt mal irgendwann vorbei. Wir haben uns viel zu erzählen junger Rabe."

"Was wird das hier ? Wir werden euch alle festnehmen, auf das ihr nie wieder das Tageslicht seht !", brüllte der komische Typ mit der Möwe auf dem Kopf empört.

Mit einem gelangweilten Blick übersah sich Raven die Umgebung.

Kusan, der Blaue Fasan, stand etwa 20 Meter rechts vom Turm.

Den Lavamann spürte er hinter dem Turm und die restlichen Samurai standen versteilt davor.

Einer der Samurai war aber anscheinend der meinung, dass es für ihn Zeit war sich zu verziehen, den Mihawk Falkenauge drehte sich auf dem Fuß um, um das Schlachtfeld zu verlassen.

"Falkenauge !", brüllte der Möwenmann wütend. "Was wird das ?"

Mit stechendem Blick fixierte der Schwertkämpfer den Marinemenschen.

"Ich habe mich bereit erklärt gegen Whitebeard zu kämpfen, doch vom goldenen Raben war nie die Rede. Viel Glück."

Damit war er auch schon verschwunden, doch der Möwenmann sah nun verwirrt in meine Richtung.

"Goldener Rabe ?"

Garp fing plötzlich grölend an zu lachen.

"Ja. Goldene Möwe. Das mein Freund ist Gol D Raven. Ace großer Bruder. Auch wenn ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass sie davon keine Ahnung hatten."

Während die Marine geschockt zu tuscheln begann, die Piraten in seiner Umgebung ihn erfürchtig ansahen und der Möwenmann aussah als ob ihm gleich der Kiefer auf dem Boden landen würde, gab es doch 2 Reaktionen, die Raven am besten gefielen.

Monkey D Ruffy stand nun keine 3 Meter von ihm entfernt vor einem seiner Crewmitglieder und sah ihn grinsend an.

"Noch ein großer Bruder ! Coooooool !"

Gol D Ace jedoch starrte völlig entgeistert auf den jungen Mann auf dem Platz zu seinen Knien.

Gol D Raven ? Gold Rogers älterer Sohn ? Er hatte einen großen Bruder ? Einen leiblichen Bruder ?

Der hohe Blutverlust zusammen mit dem plötzlichen neuen Erkenntnissen liesen ihn etwas schwanken, was ihm wieder die Aufmerksamkeit seines neuen großen Bruders einbrachte.

Ace meinte in seinen grünen Augen, die so viel von seinen eigenen hatten, Sorge auszumachen.

Schnell wandte sich der ältere an seine Crew.

"Los gehts, Leute. Natsu, schau hinter dem Turm. Seid Vorsichtig."

Kaum hatte er geendet stürmte der Junge mit den goldenen Augen los, wie auch sein Vize, der sein Ziel schon längst ausgemacht hatte.

Erza, seine Schwertkämpferin, hielt ihm den Rücken frei, während die übrigen zwei Mitglieder auf die Pacifista losgingen.

Als Raven nach vorne stürmte, hörte er noch Ruffys Ruf:"Los Leute ! Auf die Marine !", bevor dieser persöhnlich auf einen der Admiräle los sprang.

Auch Whitebard brüllte Befehle, die der Schwarzhaarige allerdings nicht mehr mitbekam, da er auf Garp fixiert war.

Der alte Mann stürmte ihm entgegen.

"Es tut mir leid, Raven. Doch ich muss um jeden Preis verhinden, dass du nach oben kommst."

Raven grinste nur.

"Ich weiß."

Grey sprang auf Kusan los, der versuchte eine Eiswoge zu seinem Kapitän zu schicken, die der Vize allerdings abfing und umleitete.

"ICEDEMON DIVERTER !"

Er meinte Überraschung in den Augen des Admirals ausmachen zu können.

"Interessant."

Grey grinste breit und fing schon die nächste Attacke ab.

Natsu rannte auf die Marinesoldaten zu die den Turm sicherten und sprang schlieslich auf den Kopf des einen.

Eilig sprang er von Soldat zu Soldat, bis ihm eine riesige Magmawoge entgegen kam.

Ace verfolgte den Kampf von Raven und Garp mit, als er aus seinem Augenwinkel etwas rotes sah.

Eilig wandte er sich in die Richtung, um zu sehen, wie ein Marinetyp einen Magmastrahl nach einem der Crewmitglieder seines älteren Bruders warf.

Hilflose Wut und Mitleid für den Jungen mit den pinken Haaren druchfluteten ihn.

Nicht mal er war so stark wie der Magmamann.

Der Junge würde keine Chance haben.

Grade als der Strahl den Jungen erreichte und Ace dachte es wäre gleich aus mit ihm, hörte er ein schmatzendes Geräusch.

"Hmmmmmm..Lecker ! Danke."

Verdattert starrten sowohl Ace als auch der Magmamann den Jungen an, der einfach den Strahl aufgesaugt hatte .

Der Junge grinste breit, bevor er auf den Boden sprang und auf den Magmamann losstürmte.

"FIREDEMON PUNCH !", rief er und sammelte Feuer in seinen Händen.

Wie es weiter ging, bekam er nicht mehr mit, den auf einmal legte sich eine Hand von hinten auf seine Schulter und er spürte lange Haare die seine Schulter kitzelten.

"Psst. Keine Sorge gleich bist du hier weg.", flüsterte eine weibliche Stimme nah an seinem Ohr.

Ace gab sich Mühe so zu tun als würde er nichts bemerken.

Die Hand bewegte sich weg und er spürte Bewegung an seinen Handschellen.

Nach wenigen Sekunden klickte es leise und die Schellen aus Seestein verschwanden, dafür wurde ihm jedoch etwas in die Handgedrückt.

"Drück rauf und halt es vor dich.", meinte die Frau hinter ihm leise.

Ace tat wie geheisen und wurde keine Sekunde später zum Rand des Turms gezogen.

Als er nach unten sah, konnte er dort ein Mädchen erkenen, dass die Handflächen nach oben hielt, als würde sie darauf warten, das etwas hinein fiel.

Ihr Blick war nach oben geheftet.

neben sich hörte er ein leises ratschen und sah wie ein Streichholz entzündet wurde.

Das Mädchen nten nickte fröhlich und zählte mit den Fingern einen Countdown runter.

"Bei 0 springen wir. Keine Sorge."

Etws skeptisch schnaubte der Unsichtbare, sprang jedoch trotzdem rechtzeitig.

kaum hatten seine füße die Plattform verlassen spürte er einen sanften Windzug, der seinen Fall abbremste und ihn sanft landen lies.

Grade als seine Füße den Steinboden des Platzes berührten hörte er die laute Stimme Garps brüllen.

"Du wirst ihn nicht bekommen !"

Ein sanftes Lachen ertöhnte.

"Schnell weg hier.", meinte das sichtbare Mädchen unruhig, woraufhin das unsichtbare eine Bestätigung murmelte und Ace wegzerrte.

"Ach Garp." Mitleweile waren sei um den Turm rum, sodass Ace einen guten Blick auf den Kampf hatte.

"Dreh dich mal um, alter Mann.", meinte der junge Kapitän lächelnd.

"Schnell wir müssen zum Schiff. Bevor sie das Tor schließen.", flüsterte Ace Begleitung unruhig und zog ihn zu einer Stelle am Eis, wo eigentlich nichts zu sehen war, doch wenn er bedachte, dass er und seine Begleitung unsichtbar waren, würde ihn nichts mehr überraschen.

Energisch wurde er über die Reling eines Schiffes gezerrt, wobei ihm der Gegenstand aus der Hand viel und klappernd auf dem Deck landete.

Neugierig, sah sie die Feuerfaust um.

Nett hier.

Die Marineadmiräle fingen an wild zu brüllen um das Tor schliesen zu lassen, als hinter Ace jemand auf dem Boot landete.

Ace wirbelte erschrocken herum und fand sich einem jungen Mann mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren und nacktem Oberkörper gegenüber, der ihm kurz zu nickte und dann weiter stürmte.

Raven und seine Crew gaben sich Mühe der Atlas Zeit zu verschaffen, was auch gelang, den seine Teleschnecke klingelte wie verabredet 2 mal.

Grinsend besah sich der Kapitän einen stockwütenden Garp.

"Tja alter Mann. Das nenn ich einen Sieg auf voller Linie."

Kaum hatte er den Satz beendet sprang er den Turm hinunter und pfiff einmal laut um seine Crew einzusammeln.

Wendy flog über seinen Kopf hinweg, während Erza und Lexus ihn selber ihn ihre Mitte nahmen. Natsu bildete die Nachhut.

Verwirrt sah Ace zurück auf die geschlossenen Tore des Forts.

"Ihr lasst eure Mannschaft einfach zurück ? Inklusive Kapitän ?", fragte er skeptisch, was die junge Frau mit Regenschirm auflachen lies.

"Die kommen alleine zurück. Keine Sorge."

ENDE


End file.
